


A Different Kind of Remedy

by xxselinakylexx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, not sorry abt it, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxselinakylexx/pseuds/xxselinakylexx
Summary: The one where Bruce learns the hard way not to taunt Selina on her height
Relationships: Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	A Different Kind of Remedy

**Author's Note:**

> Comment always welcome and loved!  
> Any ideas for other posts also welcome.

It was a normal day at the Manor, well as normal as possible. 

“I never noticed how much taller I got.” Bruce said, looking down at Selina. 

“Notice it again i’ll punch you” She sharply replied, glaring up at him. 

“No offense, but can you even reach my face?” He replied trying to hide his smile; and failing

Once Bruce felt a pain in his jaw he realized Selina was able to reach his face, and made it hurt at that. His hand quickly came to protect where she had impacted her fist as he heard a different soft laughter echo throughout the study’s walls. Both Bruce and Selina glared at Alfred in the corner, watching the entire ordeal from afar. Once he noticed he was caught he quickly hurried off without an explanation. 

“You owe me a kiss for that.” Bruce replied calmly. 

“Thought you said I couldn’t reach your face?” Selina taunted, tilting her head and squinting her eyes in usion. 

“I think you just proved you can.” He replied smugly, finally releasing his hand from the bruised jaw. 

Selina was tempted to prove she could with her opposite fist but decided he learned his lesson. Instead she stood on the tips of her toes and gently placed a peck on his lips before going back down to her normal height and walking out of the Manor from the window. Once she was out of sight, taken by the wind like usual Bruce felt a smile grow like flowers on his face. She was a hardass, but she had a heart. Especially for him.


End file.
